


Your Smile

by talkintothemoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkintothemoon/pseuds/talkintothemoon
Summary: Just one smile can undo even the most powerful ninja in all of the shinobi world.





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Anotheeeer kakairu :') I originally planned it as a sequel-ish to my first one but I got sidetracked lol. I'd definitely get to that some time *fingers crossed* Hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I did writing it ^^

He's floored. Astounded. Stupefied. His eyes widened and his train of thought faltered because how can he think of anything else right now when his love is smiling at him like that? He wished more than ever that he still had the Sharingan just to record this perfect moment. It's okay, though. He doubts he can ever forget it. The moment Iruka looked at him, he had eternalized the sight in his memory. The cherry blossoms falling overhead stalled, the bird's chirping paused, all of Konoha was silenced in reverence to this beauty. Kakashi did not even allow himself to breathe. _You're beautiful, so, so beautiful._

  
He must've been staring for a while now, but he can't stop. He watched as the smiling lips moved and -

  
"T-thank you," Iruka whispered. Kakashi peered up to his eyes to find him looking sideways, head bowed and finger scratching at his scar. His skin has a red tint that's definitely not there a while ago. Kakashi would know, he just spent the last millenium - or was it just a minute? - observing the man.

  
"Uh?"

  
"Just so you know, I think you're beautiful too," Iruka said as he finally looked up. If his previous smile rocked Kakashi's world, this one could just throw it into complete chaos. Oddly, he found he didn't mind. He took a deep breath, eyes closed, before chancing another look.

Nope, Kakashi definitely didn't mind at all.


End file.
